


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by viciouswishes



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-02
Updated: 2005-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weevil ends up in Veronica's bed on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paratti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paratti/gifts).



> Setting: During-"One Angry Veronica."

They say that Christmas is a magical time; if only a Christmas miracle included getting Veronica's radio unstuck from the all Christmas, all the time radio station. Okay, she might like it a little bit and still have a worn out tape of the Chipmunks' Christmas album, but she's admitting nothing. 

"Even Santa don't get up this early," the boy in her bed says as the radio changes from "Jingle Bells" to "Let It Snow." 

Boy in bed. She thinks she remembers. Perhaps "when we finally kiss goodnight, I hate going out in the snow" covers it better. Of course, with the exception of last year's Echolls' Christmas party, it doesn't snow in Neptune. 

***** 

When a bail jumper made his escape on Christmas Eve, Veronica assured her father that the money would help and that she and Backup would save him a few cookies. Then she sat down in front of the TV to watch _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ and drink non-alcoholic eggnog, the holiday drink of choice for underage daughters of former sheriffs. 

She hoped Wallace would call. Or even Duncan and Logan would give her a holiday ring from the slopes of Aspen. Not such luck. It wasn't like she knew where she stood with them anyway. Even Mac was busy with aunts and uncles. 

"We're going to be just fine," Veronica said to Backup and scratched him behind his ears. "Yep, just fine." 

Halfway through _Miracle on 34th Street_ , she woke to the sound of knocking. Backup gave a lazy yawn before he started barking. 

"Merry Christmas, Veronica," Weevil said when she opened the door. "Ho ho ho." The cut on his lip was still healing. 

"I didn't realize Santa turned in his red for black leather." Veronica leaned against the doorframe, Backup standing behind her. 

Weevil shook his head. "Going to wake up the neighbors with that dog." 

Veronica told Backup to be quiet and invited Weevil in. She did want the company. _Be careful what you wish for, Veronica._ "Don't you have a family and like a zillion cousins to entertain?" 

"Uncle Carlo saw your dad's car heading toward the airport." Weevil flopped down on her couch, in the spot she'd been sitting, and he stole Backup, who laid down at his feet. "What are we watching?" 

"Miracle on 34th Street." 

"Is it any good?" Weevil frowned as she snagged a pillow from behind his back for her own. 

"Believe in Christmas miracles?" Veronica watched as Weevil rolled his eyes. She pulled her legs in and wrapped her arms around herself, making sure that she took up as little space as possible. The boughs of the Mars' plastic tree snagged her hair. 

Weevil had come to see her on Christmas when everyone else had scattered in the wake of Meg's death, not that Veronica blamed her father. And Weevil seemed to genuinely enjoy the movie, one of her holiday favorites. Perhaps she was starting to see in Weevil what Lilly had. 

When Weevil pulled a flask out of jacket, Veronica didn't say no. 

They made up a drinking game as the Grinch stole presents from Whoville. Weevil started drinking for every present stolen and Veronica when they said, "who." Thankfully the movie was only a half hour, and Veronica only gave Weevil one kiss before they stumbled toward her bedroom. 

Veronica giggled when Weevil stripped off his jeans, revealing boxers with tiny reindeer. Her own pajamas, doggies with Santa hats, weren't much better, but at least Weevil looked away when she changed. 

Together they collapsed on her bed. Veronica's hand patted Weevil's chest as she curled around him. "Thanks for watching movies with me." 

"As long as a certain ex-sheriff never finds out." 

"My lips are sealed." As Veronica fell asleep in his arms, her blinking Christmas lights danced on the backs of her eyelids and she wondered if it just might snow.


End file.
